fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Parel: Overzicht
'Parel '''is een driedelige fanon over de watermeester Hichom en zijn dochtertje Selkhy die ergens in de tijd na Avatar Korra van elkaar gescheiden worden. Selkhy wordt ontvoerd en in de harem van de gouveneur geplaatst. Ze waant haar vader dood en legt zich neer bij haar lot. Hichom leeft echter nog, maar heeft zijn geheugen verloren. Zullen deze twee mensen elkaar ooit weer ontmoeten of zijn ze gedoemd om zich bij hun nieuwe leven neer te leggen? Overzicht Ver na de dood van Avatar Korra valt de Vuurnatie opnieuw de Noordelijke thumbWaterstam aan. Ditmaal met succes. In de chaos van het gevecht weet de watermeester Hichom met zijn dochtertje Selkhy te ontsnappen aan het bloedbad. Ze vluchtten de stad uit en wanen zich veilig op de ijskoude toendra. Echter, enkele vuurstuurders zijn hun gevolgd. Ze nemen Selkhy gevangen en wurgen Hichom. De soldaten die het doodsvonnis van Hichom moesten voltrekken, hebben hun werk niet netjes afgemaakt. Uren later wordt Hichom wakker in de sneeuw. Het gebrek aan zuurstof heeft hem alles uit zijn vroegere leven doen vergeten. Een man genaamd Zuruk geeft hem werk als parelvisser. Selkhy wordt naar het paleis van de gouveneur gebracht en daar verkocht als slavin. Wanneer ze zestien jaar is, wordt ze opgenomen in de harem en wordt ze de lieveling van de gouveneur. Het leven in de harem is echter zwaar en vervuld met afgunst. Hoofdstukken *Einde (1) *Begin (2) *Slot (3) Personages Hichom Een in ongenade gevallen watermeester uit de Noordelijke Waterstam. Het is niet duidelijk waarom hij niet op de sympathie van de andere stamleden kan rekenen, maar het zou iets met zijn vrouw te maken hebben gehad. Wanneer de blauwe vuurstuurders de Noordelijke Waterstam aanvallen, vecht Hichom zich een weg naar buiten. Op de toendra worden hij en Selkhy overvallen door een groep soldaten. De sergeant geeft bevel om Hichom te wurgen, maar de soldaten werken het klusje niet netjes af. Hichom verliest het bewustzijn, maar komt uren later bij. Hij is echter zijn geheugen verloren. Een man genaamd Zuruk neemt hem onder zijn hoede en maakt van hem een parelvisser. Selkhy De dochter van Hichom. Ze was zes jaar toen ze van haar vader werd gescheiden. Nadat ze door de soldaten meegenomen werd, werd ze naar het paleis van de gouveneur van de Noordelijke Waterstam gebracht. Daar dient ze tien jaar als slavin tot ze op haar zestiende verjaardag in de harem wordt ingewijdt. Gelukkig is ze daar niet. Jaloezie en afgunst voeren de boventoon tussen de vrouwen. Selkhy zoekt rust en kalmte in de hoftuin waar ze graag zit bij de vijver met parelvissen. Een vreemde man genaam Emrys besluit haar te onderwijzen. Emrys Een vreemd oud mannentje dat overal uit het niets lijkt op te duiken en net zo plotseling weer verdwijnt. Hij schijnt overal het fijne van te weten en wil die kennis ook graag delen. Onder andere met Selkhy die hij vertelt over de parelvissen en de mensen die ze vangen. De gouverneur Een man met verlangens, maar er zijn slechtere mannen. Hij komt oorspronkelijk uit de Vuurnatie en heeft nu het gezag over de Waterstam-kolonie. Hij plaatst zichzelf boven zijn vrouwen, maar schuwt niet om ze fraai te kleden. Selkhy wordt echter zijn favoriet door haar exotische uiterlijk en hij moet bekennen dat hij een zwakke plek voor haar heeft. Velko De leraar en leider van de ploeg waarin Hichom werkt. Hij heeft een karaktiserende rode snor en is de rots in de branding voor zijn vrienden. Het is een sterke watermeester die zijn vak verstaat. Hij houdt er niet van om op zijn vingers te worden gekeken. Rykhus Een waterstuurder uit Hichoms ploeg die een been mists, maar niet voor de andere onder lijkt te doen. Zys De laatste man uit Hicoms ploeg. Er is weinig over hem bekend. Het is een niet zo'n spraakzaam type. Zuruk De man die Hichom op de toendra vond en hem een nieuwe naam en werk gaf. Hij is de baas van alle parelvissers. Trivia *''Parel ''speelt zich af in de tijd na Avatar Korra, maar de middelen die Hichom nog gebruikt om te parelvissen zijn erg primitief. *Dit is tot nu toe de enige fanon van Mvs109 waarin de hoofdrol is weggelegd voor een waterstuurder. *Dit is ook het meest dramatische verhaal van Mvs109 tot nu toe... *De naam Selkhy komt van ''selkie, ''een middeleeuws creatuur dat half mens, half zeehond was. *De jonge versie van Selkhy, een klein, lief meisje is gebasseerd op Saoirse uit (de nog niet uitgebrachte film) ''Song of the Sea ''van Thomm Moore die ook ''Brendon en het boek van Kells heeft gemaakt (aanrader!) *Saoirse is een selkie. *Maar Selkhy is geen waterstuurder. *De gouverneur zou oorspronkelijk een karakter hebben dat een stuk verder verrot was, maar uiteindelijk viel dat reuze mee. Categorie:Parel Categorie:Parel: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Verhalen